


pumpkin spice and everything nice

by jinxed_lulu



Series: Happy Fall Y'all 2016 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Series, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxed_lulu/pseuds/jinxed_lulu
Summary: Prompt: pumpkin spiceKurt and Rachel enjoy their fist pumpkin spice latte of the fall.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

“Where have you been all of my life?” whispered Kurt dramatically after having taken a large sip of his latte.

“You say the same thing _every year_ , babe,” Blaine said with humor, “it’s not like you’ve never had a pumpkin spice latte before.”

Finn nodded along, quickly gulping some of his hot chocolate. “Yeah! And you’d get that pumpkin thing at the Lima Bean too.”

Kurt and Rachel shared a long look that said everything. Their boyfriends just simply did not get it at all.

Taking a sip of her own pumpkin spice latte, Rachel allowed herself to savor the wonderful flavor of fall. “There’s nothing like the first pumpkin spice latte of the year,” she said in her bossiest know-it-all tone.

“It sets the tone for the autumn season. Having one means it’s time to begin shopping for the latest fall fashion; to get inventive with some chic scarves and amazing boots.” Kurt continued, his voice dreamy.

“Also, if you must know, Lima Bean’s pumpkin spiced drinks can’t even compare to Starbucks. It was simply the closest and best we could afford at the time,” Rachel claimed with a sniff and shared smile with Kurt, before they drank their lattes in sync.

Rolling his eyes with a crooked smile, Finn pulled Rachel closer to him with one long arm and kissed her cheek. “Whatever you say.”

“Whatever you say, hon,” echoed Blaine with a little smirk, before kissing the taste of pumpkin from his love’s lips.  
.  
.  
**[End]**


End file.
